


Safe Haven

by sunflowergarden (orphan_account)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflowergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rape in this story, but there is non-con interaction . Kijoon is safe haven Kyuhyun always needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

Kijoon checks his phone again but there is still no reply from Kyuhyun. How unusual, since the younger is most likely still awake, as he was in some of dinner photos their colleagues posted in the musical production's group chat an hour before. The entire cast, staff, and almost everyone including Kyuhyun have arrived in that city for special weekend shows. Kijoon couldn't go with them because he had drama filming, so he just arrived with his manager for tomorrow's show.

As usual, he requested to room with Kyuhyun. No one asked, perhaps because everybody knows Kyuhyun is closest with him. Or perhaps they just don't dare to question. "You can go to your room. I'll just go up alone." Kijoon tells his manager when they steps into the hotel elevator. His manager rooms with other staff on one of the lower floors, but Kijoon likes room on higher floor with better view.

He walks directly to their shared room, already got card key from the receptionist. However when he unlocks the door, he finds it restrained by door chain. It means Kyuhyun is inside, but shouldn't Kyuhyun expect him to arrive. "Kyuhyun? Are you inside?" He calls and tries to peek inside. The light is on and there is faint sound of water splashing. It looks like Kyuhyun is showering, maybe that's why he didn't answer the messages.

Kijoon dials Kyuhyun's number and just as he predicts, he can hear the familiar ringtone inside the room. There is a sound of bathroom door being opened and Kyuhyun's voice follows. "Hyung? Kijoonie-hyung? Is that you?". "Who else? Why are you locking the door?" Kijoon answers and Kyuhyun appears behind the door in bathrobe, unlatching the chain. "I-I'm sorry hyung. I was in bathroom."

Kyuhyun looks down that Kijoon almost can't see his face as he steps inside and closes the door. "Why did you lock it?" He asks again while taking his jacket and cap off. "I'm sorry..." Kyuhyun only whispers quietly that Kijoon has to turn to face him and catch his words. Kyuhyun takes fresh clothes from his bag and walks over to the bathroom again. "I'll change clothes quickly, hyung. Then you can shower. Or should I fill the tub for you?" He asks, still not looking at Kijoon.

Kijoon frowns, puzzled by Kyuhyun's antics. Usually Kyuhyun has no problem changing clothes in front of him. It'a not like they never see each other naked anyway. "Kyuhyun, what's wrong?" Kijoon approaches him but Kyuhyun quickly goes inside the bathroom. Although he is not fast enough that Kijoon can still hold his wrist before he closes the door. Instinctively Kyuhyun yanks his hand, startling Kijoon. "Kyuhyun? What? What's wrong?" By now, Kijoon unconsciously raises his voice, making Kyuhyun wince. "I'm sorry, hyung..." He repeats again.

"Why are you keep saying sorry? Kyuhyun, I don't understand. You are acting so weird. What's wrong?" Kijoon traps Kyuhyun against the bathroom door and he gently touches the younger'a chin to face him. "Kyu..?" He repeats again, much softer as he brushes Kyuhyun's damp hair from his face. Just then, Kijoon realizes that Kyuhyun's eyes are puffy. "Did you cry? Was it from the show? But it was hours ago. Kyuhyun, what's wrong?" Kijoon brushes Kyuhyun's cheek with his thumb gently.

"No-nothing, hyung." Kyuhyun bites his quivering lips. Kijoon knows there is clearly something wrong, but he also knows how strong willed is Kyuhyun. He looks into his lover's eyes for a good minute before he finally gives up. "Okay, then change clothes. I'll just shower so no need to fill the tub." Kijoon kisses Kyuhyun's forehead before going over to the bed and sitting there as Kyuhyun closes the bathroom door.

Kijoon contemplates to ask someone, maybe other actors or staff about Kyuhyun, but he decides against it. Considering Kyuhyun's really unusual behavior, it must be something serious and if Kyuhyun trusts him, eventually Kyuhyun will tell him.

"Done? Come here." He pats the spot beside him when Kyuhyun emerges from the bathroom. Without saying anything, Kijoon pulls Kyuhyun into a tight hug, with Kyuhyun's head nestled comfortably on Kijoon's shoulder. Perhaps there was a problem in his show, or the boy made mistake, that he thought too silly to be told to Kijoon. The older caresses the boy's cheek with his thumb, smiling a little as he feels Kyuhyun's radiating warmth. However when he looks down and catches a glimpe of Kyuhyun's skin just below his tshirt collar, he stiffens and his smile falters. "Kyuhyun...." Kijoon pulls Kyuhyun's collar down, and Kyuhyun reacts quickly, holding his collar, but it is too late. "What is this? What happened?" There is an obvious red bruise near Kyuhyun's collarbone, which wasn't there two days ago, Kijoon knows it for sure. Kyuhyun shifts away from Kijoon's embrace, clearly looks distressed. Now that Kijoon looks closely, he thinks Kyuhyun's lips also seem to be slightly swollen. Kijoon is calm most of the time, more than average people, but now even he can feel his blood is rising.

Chain locked door, Kyuhyun hiding bruise... Kijoon feels sick as he thinks of the worst. And Kyuhyun's silence doesn't help. "Would you tell me? I'm worried about you." He tries to speak as soft as possible, holding Kyuhyun's hand while kissing his head. He can feel Kyuhyun's hand tightens around his before the boy chokes out a sob. "Hyung... Please don't leave me." Kyuhyun whispers and Kijoon feels his heart clench. Just how bad it was while he was still in Seoul? "Of course not. I'm here." He answers, still quietly hoping that it was not as bad as his thought.

"We had dinner... Some who will not have shows tomorrow also drank. He sat beside me, and he..." Kyuhyun fidgets but Kijoon still holds him protectively although he is boiling inside. "He was... touchy? I thought it was because he was drunk. No one else seemed to realize. Then... then we went back to our rooms." Kyuhyun pauses again and for the first time he looks up. "Hyung, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't... I just walked with him because everyone's rooms are on lower floors. And he asked me to walk him to his room because he was unsteady." Kijoon nods and kisses Kyuhyun's head again, encouraging him to continue. "His roommate wasn't there... He suddenly pulled me and... Kissed me." Kyuhyun touches his lips, shivering as he remembers. "I pushed him but he pulled me again, and I don't know... I was so scared. I was going to scream for help, but it would cause commotion..." Kijoon clenches his fist. It is horrible that Kyuhyun didn't put his safety first, but he also knows a big scandal would arise had they were found.

"How bad it was...?" Kijoon can't hold his biggest worry anymore. Kyuhyun looks up and blinks. "Oh... Do you mean...? No, hyung. It's not like that. Luckily. He touched me and tried to kiss again but I kicked him and I ran." Kyuhyun wraps his arms tighter around Kijoon's body, the safety he yearned for. "I reached this room and I locked the door. I'm sorry... I was scared and I felt... dirty..." Kijoon shakes his head and he removes Kyuhyun's hand from his lips before kissing him lightly, just enough to show that he doesn't think so. 

Kyuhyun didn't mention any name but frankly Kijoon already has a firm guess. He always felt there was something off with the way that actor looked at Kyuhyun, but Kijoon thought it was a mere jealousy from him. "I'm here. Stick with me all day tomorrow." Kijoon kisses Kyuhyun before checking the bruise again. "Does it hurt? Anywhere else?" He checks Kyuhyun's arms and frowns as he finds some faint bruises, but Kyuhyun shakes his head. "Thank you hyung." Kijoon holds Kyuhyun for some more minutes until the boy yawns and Kijoon finally goes to shower.

Once he is alone inside the bathroom and turns on the shower, Kijoon punches the wall, releasing his suppressed rage. How much he wants to barge into that man's room and beat him for hurting Kyuhyun. But again he also knows that in this industry, if this is revealed, not only the abuser, but Kyuhyun's career would also be destroyed as well. Kijoon lets the hot water falls on him and calms him down. Now his priority is Kyuhyun, and he has to think how to keep Kyuhyun as far as possible from that man.

The next day, Kijoon marches to breakfast with Kyuhyun in tow, an arm wrapped around Kyuhyun. He greets some cast and staff before spotting the man he wants to destroy so much. From the way Kyuhyun slightly flinches, he confirms his guess. "Good morning, hyung." Kijoon flashes a cheerful smile at the man. "Had fun yesterday?" The man answers his greeting and Kijoon leads Kyuhyun to a corner table, doesn't bother to join the others. Kyuhyun makes a face at him for not being subtle at all but Kijoon ignores and even leans to whispers some jokes while enjoying breakfast.

Two weeks later, Kijoon smirks as he reads group chat of musical people, everyone is shocked after reading news about one of their colleagues got photopraphed by journalist at an illegal brothel. Suits him, Kijoon thinks. There are some talks in the group chat that the actor surely will lose his role in some upcoming musicals.


End file.
